Maximilian (Orcs Must Die!)
Summary Maximilian is the main protagonist of Orcs Must Die! 1 and 2, and a playable hero in Orcs Must Die! Unchained. Once the last living war mage, Maximilian single-handedly defended against a worldwide invasion of orcs, twice (once with the help of Gabriella), and helped to return The Order to its former glory. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Maximilian, Max, The War Mage Origin: Orcs Must Die! Gender: Male Age: Early to late 20's Classification: Human, War Mage, Order Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Adept Marksman and Polearm user, Can spawn various traps, Attack Reflection and Barrier Creation (With Can't Touch This), Deals extra damage to stunned enemies, Necromancy, Fire Manipulation (With the Flame Bracers and Crossbow), Wind Manipulation and Telekinesis (With the Wind Belt), Ice Manipulation (With the Ice Amulet), Lightning Manipulation (With the Crossbow and Lightning Ring), Acid Manipulation (With the Alchemist Satchel), Earth Manipulation and Petrification (With the Stone Staff), Explosion Manipulation (Creates explosions when teleporting, and enemies explode when thrown via telekinesis), Bone Manipulation (With the Bone Amulet), Absorption (With Vampiric Gauntlets), Homing Attacks (With the Dwarven Missile Launcher), Status Effect Inducement (Can inflict Stun, Charm, Bleed, Slow, Chill, and Freeze with several traps and spells), Statistics Amplification and Reduction, Summoning, Teleportation, Healing, Regeneration, Temporary Invulnerability (With the Defense Trinket), Supernatural Luck (Has been observed to possess incredible luck in various instances by several people), Berserk Mode, Technology Manipulation (Can activate traps remotely), Fear Inducement (With the Jar of Ghosts), Durability Negation (With Big Game Hunting traps), Can resurrect his allies, Resistance to Stun, Slow, Cold, Freeze, and Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Small Building level (Can freeze or vaporize giant enemies.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can use and dodge attacks comparable in speed to natural lightning.) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level Stamina: Extremely high. Is used to taking on countless waves of enemies by himself. Has multiple ways to regenerate both health and mana. Range: Extended melee range to tens of meters depending on the weapon. Varies with traps. Standard Equipment: Crossbow, Bladestaff, and Blunderbuss, several other magic items (see below) Intelligence: Below average. Referred to as "dim-witted, foolish," and "the worst kind of student" by Cygnus, to the point that he considered him unteachable. What he lacks in intelligence, however, he makes up for in orc-slaying know-how, in which he could be considered of master class. Weaknesses: Lazy, stubborn, and impulsive. Terrible student. Has a short attention span. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Weapons/Spells *'Shockbolt Crossbow:' Maximilian's signature weapon. "Inherited" from his teacher, Cygnus. Rapidly fires lightning charged crossbow bolts that electrocute the enemy. Enemies killed by the crossbow explode in a burst of lightning, dealing damage to other nearby enemies. Headshots with this weapon restore mana. *'Absolutely Stunning Bolt:' Fires an exploding crossbow bolt that stuns enemies. *'In Your Faces:' Fires a powerful bolt that inflicts massive damage to an enemy and deals damage in an area behind the target. *'Can't Touch This:' Creates a barrier of lightning around Maximilian that reflects damage. *'Bladestaff:' Another weapon from his master, the Bladestaff is used for close quarters combat. Dealing damage with this weapon can grant an increase in movement speed or shield buff. When slammed into the ground, it creates a shockwave that sends enemies flying. *'Blunderbuss:' A weapon favored by Maximilian. Fires a shotgun like blast powerful enough to knock back even the largest of enemies, and can cause a bleed effect. Its secondary fire shoots out magical grenades. *'Dwarven Hammer:' A heavy two-handed war hammer useful for taking on larger enemies. The primary attack applies a stun. *'Whirlwind attack:' Maximilian spins in circles while swinging the Dwarven Hammer, pulling nearby enemies into his attack. *'Wind Belt:' Creates a blast of wind to toss enemies away. Secondary attack picks up and throws enemies via telekinesis. Held enemies have their health absorbed and explode when thrown. *'Flame Bracers:' Throws fireballs that explode on impact, setting enemies on fire. *'Wall of Fire:' Creates a wall of fire that stuns enemies and sets them on fire. *'Ice Amulet:' Shoots multiple shards of ice that freeze targets upon impact. Secondary attack freezes nearby enemies, causing them to take extra damage while frozen. *'Lightning Ring:' Fires a bolt of lightning which jumps from one enemy to the next. *'Lightning Storm:' Summons a storm cloud that randomly shocks nearby enemies, and applies chill to enemies that pass underneath it. *'Alchemist Satchel:' Throws large spherical bombs of acid which explode when hit with an attack or remotely detonated. Enemies hit with acid are slowed. Bombs detonated with attacks deal increased damage. *'Vampiric Gauntlets:' Allows the user to absorb health from enemies as well as convert their own health into mana. Can be used via touch or as a projectile. Enemies struck will be immobilized for a short time. *'Bone Amulet:' Controls the bones of dead enemies to attack. *'Summon Bone Golem:' Summons a large skeletal golem to attack the enemy. *'Stone Staff:' Shoots fast moving shards of rock that deal extra damage to petrified enemies. Secondary attack creates a shockwave in front of the user that temporarily petrifies enemies on contact. *'Teleportation Ring:' Allows for teleportation to a previously marked location. Upon arriving at the mark, an explosion is generated which can cause either fire or ice damage to freeze enemies or set them on fire. *'Dwarven Missile Launcher:' Fires a rocket that homes in on enemies exploding upon impact and stunning surviving enemies. Secondary fire is a flak cannon which deals extra damage to flying enemies. Upgrades *'Aim to Please:' Maximilian is a master marksman, able to skillfully aim his rapid-fire shots at multiple moving targets with great accuracy. *'Persistent:' 30% of damage dealt with the crossbow is shared with an additional target. *'Overpowered:' Targets hit by In Your Faces are inflicted with slow. *'In The Kisser:' The initial shot of In Your Faces deals 1.5 times its usual damage. *'Killing It:' When Maximilian kills an enemy, he is healed for 2% of his maximum health. *'So Beautiful It Hurts:' Damage dealt to stunned enemies increases by 35%. *'Star Struck:' Can't Touch This reduces enemy movement speed around Maximilian by 80%. *'Greased Lightning:' Increases Maximilian's speed by 50% when Can't Touch This wears off. *'Bad at Self Reflection:' Increases the reflect damage of Can't Touch This by 700%. *'Entourage:' Extends Can't Touch This to nearby allies. Trinkets *'Healing Trinket:' Grants health regen and allows user to heal themselves and allies. *'Defense Trinket:' Increases maximum health and reduces damage taken. Can also grant temporary invulnerability. *'Freedom Trinket:' User resists control effects such as stun, freeze, chill, charm, and slow, and can break them self and others out of such effects, also giving resistance to them for a short period of time. *'Scavenger Trinket:' Enemies may drop coins upon death. *'Berserker Trinket:' Damage is increased when the user is low on health and allows the user to sacrifice their health to enter a berserk state. *'Trap Reset Trinket:' Traps placed by the user reset faster. All placed traps can be reset remotely at the cost of mana. *'Rift Defender Trinket:' Strengthens nearby rifts. Can be activated to stun all enemies in the area for 10 seconds. *'Mana Rage Trinket:' Increases maximum mana. Greatly improves mana regeneration rate when activated. *'Jar of Ghosts:' Inflicts fear on enemies that hit Maximilian. Activating it creates a spectral image that instills fear upon enemies who look at it. *'Guardian Trinket:' Grants regeneration to summoned allies. Activating it resurrects fallen allies. Traps As a war mage, Maximilian is adept at using various traps to defend his position against oncoming attacks. *'Floor Spikes:' The first basic trap war mages learn to create. When stepped on by an enemy, spikes shoot out of a hidden compartment on the ground. *'Tar Trap:' A small pit of hot tar that slows down enemies attempting to travel through it. *'Arrow Wall:' Fires a barrage of arrows at enemies that pass in front of it. *'Boom Barrel:' A barrel full of magical bombs that will explode when hit by an attack. *'Spring Trap:' A trap placed on the floor that flings enemies into the air in a specific direction. *'Barricade:' A large barricade that blocks the path of enemies, forcing them to go over or around it. *'Wall Blades:' Razor sharp blades that shoot out of the wall to slice up enemies unfortunate enough to step in front of them. *'Brimstone:' Magical coals placed on the ground that burn and ignite enemies that step on top of them. *'Pounder:' A trap placed on the ceiling that smashes enemies attempting to pass under it. *'Steam Vent:' A floor trap that blows hot steam powerful enough to lift enemies several feet into the air. *'Push Trap:' A wall trap that pushes enemies away. Often used to fling enemies into pits or other traps. *'Swinging Mace:' A giant swinging mace on the ceiling. *'Decoy:' Protrudes out from a Boom Barrel and looks oddly like Maximilian. While crude, this trap is somehow able to fool all but the most perceptive of eyes. Also explodes when attacked. *'Autoballista:' Placed on the ceiling, this trap repeatedly fires heavy bolts at enemies within range. *'Grinder:' Wall trap that sucks nearby enemies in to grind them into pieces. *'Spore Mushroom:' Mind controls one enemy to fight for Maximilian's cause. *'Shock Zapper:' A trap placed on the ceiling that electrocutes enemies passing underneath. Enemies killed explode, damaging others nearby. *'Floor Scorcher:' A trap placed on the floor that protrudes and shoots a blast of fire at enemies that walk within range. Enemies on top of it when it activates are flung in the opposite direction. *'Healing Well:' Produces a healing orb to restore the health of allies that approach it. *'Mana Well:' Produces an orb that regenerates mana, similar to the Healing Well. *'Bear Trap:' A simple bear trap that can be enchanted to deal fire or ice damage. *'Haymaker:' Ceiling trap which protrudes and spins to knock around enemies. *'Boom Barrel Roller:' Wall trap that automatically rolls Boom Barrels into enemies. *'Boulder Chute:' Ceiling trap which drops large boulders onto enemies when shot. *'Void Wall:' Wall trap containing a portal to a strange void. Anything thrown in dies instantly. *'Dart Spitter:' A ceiling trap that protrudes and shoots acid filled darts in every direction. Darts can sometimes also freeze or charm enemies. *'Floor Portal:' Sends enemies who step on it back to where they started. Also sets them on fire. *'Web Spinner:' A wall trap that shoots webs to slow down the target. Can be upgraded to shoot burning webs or add a status ailment that weakens enemies, causing them to take more damage when attacked. *'Spike Wall:' Large swinging wall covered in spikes that slams into enemies. *'Dragon's Lance:' Ceiling Ballista that shoots a magical lance that debuffs enemies, causing them to take increased damage from arcane attacks. *'Lightning Rod:' A ceiling trap that shoots lightning at enemies below, becoming more and more powerful each time it gets triggered. *'Speed Pad:' Increases the speed of the ally who steps on it. *'Shield Powerup:' Drops shield potions from the ceiling, which reduce damage taken. *'Damage Powerup:' Drops damage potions from the ceiling, which increase damage dealt to enemies. *'Big Game Hunting Arrow Wall:' Magical Arrow Walls that shoot enchanted arrows seeking only powerful foes. Deals a portion of the target's max health as additional damage. *'Big Game Hunting Ballista:' Magical Ceiling Ballista that seeks powerful enemies, dealing a portion of their max health as additional damage. *'Big Game Hunting Zapper:' Magical Shock Zapper that electrocutes powerful enemies. Deals a portion of the target's max health as additional damage. Guardians Maximilian can summon certain allies of the order to the battlefield in the same way that he summons traps. *'Archer Guardians:' Loyal elven archers equipped with full body armor. Bombards enemies with flaming arrows. *'Paladin Guardians:' Holy knights of the Order. Their attacks may stun the enemy. *'Dwarf Guardians:' Throws bombs at enemies and attacks up close with its hammer. May cause knockback and bleed damage. *'Lion Guardian:' A powerful paladin guardian that grants health and mana regen to nearby allies. *'Priest Guardian:' An elven priest who freezes enemies with ice magic and provides nearby allies with mana regen. *'Quartermaster Guardian:' Increases tha damage by nearby allies and reduces the damage of nearby enemies by half. *'Blacksmith Guardian:' A proud grizzly blacksmith that provides nearby allies with an armor buff. Attacks have large knockback. *'Bartender Guardian:' Reduces ally cooldowns. Attacks cause stun and slow on enemies. *'Stablehand Guardian:' Increases the movement speed of allies while slowing enemies. *'Jade Empire Guardian:' Attacks cause immobilization and potentially inflict bleed. Weaver Abilities Temporary skills granted to maximilian by the weavers. He can only choose one weaver type at a time. Elemental Weaver *'Enchanted Weapons:' Gains Flame Crossbow and Holy Bladestaff. *'Mana Conservation:' Spells cost 30% less mana. *'Blinding Stun:' Increases the area and stun duration of Absolutely Stunning Bolt. *'Adrenaline Rush:' Doubles maximum health and grants a speed boost after melee kills. *'Icy Winds:' Increases the duration of ice spell effects as well as the force of the Wind Belt. *'Firestorm:' Enemies ignited by the Flame Bracers burn longer. The bolt from the Lightning Ring hits more targets. *'Charged Weapons:' Crossbow and Bladestaff kills regenerate 5% of mana. Steel Weaver *'Guardian Armor:' Increases guardian health and grants them regeneration. *'Oiled Trap Gears:' Traps reset faster. *'Jagged Steel:' Piercing and cutting traps cause a bleed effect. *'Overcoiled Springs:' Physics based traps can affect even heavier targets. Knowledge Weaver *'Fleet of Foot:' Maximilian runs 20% faster. *'Skull Anatomy:' Headshots deal 25% more damage and increase accuracy. *'Friends in Need:' Being near guardians causes Maximilian's health to regenerate. *'Trap Linkage:' Trap kills regenerate Maximilian's mana. *'Zombie Orcs:' May cause slain enemies to reanimate and fight for Maximilian. *'Rift Sentience:' Nearby rifts gain a lightning attack that strikes nearby enemies. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Orcs Must Die! Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Crossbow Users Category:Staff Users Category:Spear Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Acid Users Category:Earth Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Bone Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Technology Users Category:Fear Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 9